


Once Upon a Her Sweet Kiss

by Cheesecloth



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gods the tags for their names are so long, I don't actually know The Witcher map please don't be angy, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Parents Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Relationship, The Apology (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post.Geralt and Jaskier meet again after they sort of accidentally adopt Ciri and Dara on their way up north.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168





	Once Upon a Her Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by THIS text post in particular.](https://fairlyoddchica.tumblr.com/post/629666194373361664/oniongrass-bi-jaskier-the-witcher-1x06-rare)

It's a sunny morning, and Jaskier wants nothing more than to laze about for once, absorbing the buzzing warmth while stretching languidly in the soft grass. 

He sets his lute aside and pulls his arms over his head to feel that satisfying ache subside. 

"We should go," Dara says. He peers around the fields with narrowed, wary eyes. The poor boy never relaxed. It was an effect of living a life on the run as an elf. Dara didn't have the luxury of trusting strangers. Especially humans. 

Jaskier thought it was a damn shame the world was like this. And it seemed rather obvious that it was getting worse.

"Just a moment more," Jaskier sighed. "I haven't even warmed my voice up yet." 

Dara flinched and turned to him briskly. "You shouldn't do that." 

"On the contrary, little bardling!" Jaskier scooped up his lute with a wide grin and plucked a soft tune. "What have I told you about _rule number one_? Warmed vocals are healthy vocals," Jaskier recited, just as he'd done for the past few weeks that they've known each other. He was quick to learn. The young elf was well practiced now in recognizing notes and producing them. It also helped distract him from the horrid world sometimes. Jaskier felt very proud of his adopted apprentice. His grin turned fond at the memory. 

"That's not what I meant," Dara protested. "The grass of the path here is short, but the field around could hide many enemies." 

Jaskier leaned up off the grass, turning to pack the rest of his bedding, and rolled his eyes amiably where the elf could not see. He was quite an expert at surviving on the road. He'd done so for a number of decades now. Even when distracted by his own song, Jaskier could pick up the way the air would turn sour when an ambush was ahead. Or the way the sun or moon would glare harder before any monster could pick up his trail. The years by Geralt's side were practice enough as well. 

They were entirely safe. 

But Jaskier wasn't about to dismiss Dara's worries. They had kept the boy alive this long. Still, the poor elfling needed something to ease him. 

"Alright, alright," he allowed. "Let's pack quietly and make our way towards the town of Flotsam. We're almost to Kaedwen." 

Jaskier angled his head toward to boy to see if Dara found the day's plan sufficient. It hadn't escaped his attention that Dara felt much more secure when they had a plan. 

There was no knowing what was pulling them both northeast. Jaskier would have worried more if it pulled them southeast from here, to Posada. He wasn't ready yet, even after a year had passed, to return there. The usual fond memories of it ached too much. 

That's where he and Geralt would meet at winter's end. 

Silly him, _he'd think later_ , to forget that winter's start never failed to make Geralt head north to Kaer Morhen like a wolf in dove's form seeking the comfort of the Path. 

"Jaskier?" A too-familiar voice recognized him upon entering Flotsam. 

Jaskier promptly cursed and swore at the sight of Geralt in new, buffed armor standing aside a merchant's table. He was undoubtedly haggling for more supplies. A girl beside him with the lightest of eyes and blondest of hair peered at Jaskier. She looked so much like her mother. There was some relief to know that Geralt had found his Child Surprise so quickly after the fall of Cintra. Her attention soon turned to Dara beside him, but he was still distracted at the sight of the witcher for the first time in a year. 

His breath left him like a gust of air. Or, more accurately, like a punched-out, "guh!" 

"Geralt?" He wondered incredulously. 

"You-" Geralt began. He looked beside him and was momentarily distracted by the distraught look on the Ciri's face. 

The princess ran towards them, and Jaskier blinked in shock as the elf boy who is always too weary of gentle affection hugged Ciri tightly. 

"You're alive!" Dara exclaimed. His usually dreary expression shifted into relieved joy. He's not used to the people he cares about being alive. It looks as though Ciri shares that experience. Her hands are just as tight around Dara. 

Jaskier's heart broke for them. They deserve more than this hell of a world. They deserve a happy reunion too. 

He looks carefully away to Geralt. They shouldn't... hash out what happened on the mountain here. The two children are inseparable now. There's no doubt of that. The history between him and Geralt should wait. There are more important things to worry about. 

Geralt's expression was equally as complicated. His shoulders heightened but soon slumped. He appears to have come to the same conclusion. 

"I'm sorry about what I said, Ciri, I didn't mean it," Dara insisted. 

"I said things to you that I regret too. And I also did not say things that needed to be said as well. You're my friend, Dara," said Ciri simply, "and if it alright with you, all is forgiven and behind us." 

They hold each other by the shoulders as they part to grin at each other. Their watery eyes shone. 

"It's more than alright with me, Ciri. Forgiven and behind," Dara promises. 

The brave, traumatized children make their way to a little crook on a short fence wall to share their adventures while sparing a glance back to Geralt and Jaskier to be sure they are still in sight. 

"I'm sorry, Jaskier." Geralt says after a quiet moment of thought. 

Oh- oh they're doing this _now?_

Jaskier bites his lip and furrows his brow. He has thought about their reunion a lot this past year. And hoped doubly so with every fray and strain to his heart that they would in fact have a reunion. 

He wondered how long it would take for Geralt to acknowledge the events of the dragon hunt, or how long Geralt would take to muster up the simple words of an apology. No matter the path, or the time it took to traverse it, there was only one conclusion on the bard's end. 

He had forgiven Geralt on that mountain. It was so easy a conclusion to him. Geralt was distraught at losing his relationship- his _connection_ with Yennefer. He took his frustration out on Jaskier. 

He wasn't _easy_. But he was understanding. And he knew Geralt for decades. That is so much time to know someone. To know that once Geralt had unleashed his pain and anger into hurtful words, the regret and guilt in his gentle heart would have troubled and haunted him for all the time to come. 

It did hurt. 

But really, did Geralt think that would be enough to destroy _their_ connection? Their _friendship?_

That after all this time, he cared for Geralt so little that betrayal would make a difference? 

It wasn't really a betrayal anyway. His poetic, dramatic soul loved stories. 

But what it loved more was Geralt. 

Speaking of the White Wolf- of whom many of his songs are shamelessly an ode to- Geralt was shifting uncomfortably. Jaskier must have been quiet for too long. 

Jaskier found himself grinning easily. "What?" 

Those gold eyes flittered from the ground to his own blue ones. "I never meant what I said on that mountain, Jaskier. Your absence is not a blessing. Never- never a blessing. It was the years you spent by my side, on all our adventures and, er, misadventures. _That_ was a blessing." He nervously grunted and looked to Roach, who had wandered nearer, for support. With a steadying breath, Geralt faced Jaskier fully, and oh-so-bravely. "You're my friend. That needs to be said. Because you deserve that. Gods, Jaskier, you deserve to know that I consider you my closest friend and a blessing in my life." 

It's quite a speech. Jaskier finds his aching soul inhaling it and immortalizing it like a finally-healing scar on his heart. Is that too dramatic? It was barely a nick anyway. He pretends he's not on the verge of crying. 

"I appreciate that a lot, Geralt. You don't know- or, well, knowing you, you probably knew all along that it's what I definitely needed to hear. I hope it didn't tear you apart too much. I'm sure _you_ know what it did to me. I made a well-received song of it. It was all very dramatic, and you know I drink that stuff right up. But it doesn't matter, you great oaf. All is forgiven and behind us," he echoed after Ciri and Dara. 

Geralt shifted again. His signature "Hmm" graced the air between them. A fragile smile on his face was slow to form, but it stayed. Like he is going to stay with Geralt, and with the Path. Along with Ciri and-

Jaskier glanced quickly like an over-worried parent at the two children still sat upon the wall. He needn't have worried at all, of course. Geralt may have been looking at Jaskier, but it was obvious by his stance that he was angled towards their younger company, always at the ready to protect. Same Geralt as always. 

Dara's soft song eased Jaskier even further. He never sang unless he was sure they were safe. Never let his presence be too known to strangers unless he trusted them. 

The familiar melody of Her Sweet Kiss seemed to strike a thought into Geralt. Jaskier idly prayed with amusement that it would not hurt the poor Wolf.

"Wait, you made a song of it?" 

Oh bollocks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna play this game someday and actually understand everything, just you wait >:3c
> 
> Also, shout out to any of y'all that caught that Doctor Who reference! Gods, that line makes me cry every time.


End file.
